doctor_whofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Lista de episódios
Procure por Doutor 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 • 8 • 9 • 10 • 11 Abaixo segue a lista de episódios de Doctor Who. Os nomes usados são aqueles dados pela BBC até 2013. Para a versão de 1963 à 1989 do programa, se dá os nomes utilizados nos DVD's. PRIMEIRO DOUTOR O Primeiro Doutor foi interpretado por William Hartnell. 'PRIMEIRA TEMPORADA' 1 Arco parcialmente perdido 2 Arco completamente perdido 'SEGUNDA TEMPORADA' 1 Arco parcialmente perdido 'TERCEIRA TEMPORADA' 1 Arco parcialmente perdido 2 Arco completamente perdido 'QUARTA TEMPORADA' 1 Arco parcialmente perdido 2 Arco completamente perdido SEGUNDO DOUTOR O Segundo Doutor foi interpretado por Patrick Troughton. 'QUARTA TEMPORADA' 1 Arco parcialmente perdido 2 Arco completamente perdido 'QUINTA TEMPORADA' 1 Arco parcialmente perdido 2 Arco completamente perdido 'SEXTA TEMPORADA' 1 Arco parcialmente perdido TERCEIRO DOUTOR O Terceiro Doutor foi interpretado por Jon Pertwee. 'SÉTIMA TEMPORADA' A exibição em cores começou nesta temporada. 'OITAVA TEMPORADA' 'NONA TEMPORADA' 'DÉCIMA TEMPORADA' 'DÉCIMA PRIMEIRA TEMPORADA' QUARTO DOUTOR O Quarto Doutor foi interpretado por Tom Baker. 'DÉCIMA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA' 'DÉCIMA TERCEIRA TEMPORADA' 'DÉCIMA QUARTA TEMPORADA' 'DÉCIMA QUINTA TEMPORADA' 'DÉCIMA SEXTA TEMPORADA' 'DÉCIMA SÉTIMA TEMPORADA' 'DÉCIMA OITAVA TEMPORADA' QUINTO DOUTOR O Quinto Doutor foi interpretado por Peter Davidson. 'DÉCIMA NONA TEMPORADA' 'VIGÉSIMA TEMPORADA' 'CHILDREN IN NEED 1983' 'VIGÉSIMA PRIMEIRA TEMPORADA' 1 Resurrection of the Daleks foi produzido no formato de quatro episódios, mas exibido como dois episódios de 45 minutos cada. SEXTO DOUTOR O Sexto Doutor foi interpretado por Colin Baker. 'VIGÉSIMA PRIMEIRA TEMPORADA' 'VIGÉSIMA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA' O formato dos episódios mudou para 45 minutos cada. 'VIGÉSIMA TERCEIRA TEMPORADA' Os episódios voltaram a ter 25 minutos cada. The Trial of a Time Lord foi produzido como quatro arcos separados (The Mysterious Planet, Mindwarp, Terror of the Vervoids, The Ultimate Foe), mas é considerado um único arco nesta wiki. SÉTIMO DOUTOR O Sétimo Doutor foi interpretado por Sylvester McCoy. 'VIGÉSIMA QUARTA TEMPORADA' 'VIGÉSIMA QUINTA TEMPORADA' 'VIGÉSIMA SEXTA TEMPORADA' OITAVO DOUTOR O Oitavo Doutor foi interpretado por Paul McGann. 'FILME' 'MINI-EPISÓDIO' *The Night of the Doctor NONO DOUTOR O Nono Doutor foi interpretado por Christopher Eccleston. 'PRIMEIRA TEMPORADA' Começando pela primeira temporada da nova série de Doctor Who produzida pela BBC Wales, o formato de multi-episódios foi abandonado dando lugar à uma mixtura de episódios únicos ou divididos em duas (e mais tarde três) partes, com um arco que durava uma temporada inteira. O formato padrão dos episódios era de 45 minutos cada, com episódios mais longos ocasionalmente. Para propositos promocionais, a BBC decidiu começar à numerar as temporadas da série mais uma vez, embora não oficialmente a contagem continue da vigésima sexta temporada, em 1989. DÉCIMO DOUTOR O Décimo Doutor foi interpretado por David Tennant. Iniciando a era de Tennant, os produtores começaram a variar o formato dos episódios, adicionando ocasionais mini-episódios especiais (geralmente produzidos para caridade) e um especial de Natal anual (os quais são geralmente considerados partes separadas das temporadas que seguem). Vários episódios excederam do formato padrão de 45 minutos, incluindo os especiais de Natal. 'SEGUNDA TEMPORADA' 'TERCEIRA TEMPORADA' 'QUARTA TEMPORADA' 1 The End of Time foi exibido em duas partes como um especial de Natal no dia 25 de dezembro de 2009 e como um especial de Ano Novo no dia 1º de janeiro de 2010. 'MINI-EPISÓDIOS' *Especial para o Children in Need *Time Crash *Music of the Spheres 'ARCOS ANIMADOS' *The Infinite Quest *Dreamland DÉCIMO PRIMEIRO DOUTOR O Décimo Primeiro Doutor foi interpretado por Matt Smith. 'QUINTA TEMPORADA' 'SEXTA TEMPORADA' A exibição da sexta temporada foi dividida em duas entre os episódios 7 e 8. 'SÉTIMA TEMPORADA' A exibição da sétima temporada foi dividida entre o episódio 5, o especial de Natal de 2012, e o episódio 6. 'MINI-EPISÓDIOS' *Space/Time *Death is the Only Answer *Good as Gold *The Great Detective 'EXTRAS DO BOX DE DVDS/BLU-RAY' *Meanwhile in the TARDIS *Night and the Doctor **Good Night **Bad Night **First Night **Last Night **Up All Night *Clara and the Tardis *Rain Gods *The Inforarium